Challenges of the Heart
by SillyBellaEdwardsForMe
Summary: This is basically an EdwardBella romance story. If you want full details please read the first chapter. Chapter eleven is up!Final chapter! Don't kill me because of what happens. There will be a sequel!
1. Authors Note The first and last

**Summary**

Hello Ladies and Gentleman, I am here to write on of the best fan fictions you have ever read. Ok not really, in my dreams right? This story is going to be a tale about Edward and Bella continuing off of the very beginning of New Moon. The Cullens do not leave, and all is happy... or is it? Watch (read) as Edward and Bella's relationship is faced with challenges of the mind, the heart, an and outside force.

I would like to make clear before I start to add chapters that I will not be interrupting this story with annoying author notes. I seriously hate those! I think, YAY!! A new chapter!! Yet, all I get is an A/N saying "I'm going on vacation, don't worry about story." So you don't have to worry about that.

I will also try to remain constant on my updates. I will try to do so at least everyday. Maybe more!! I will even try to update tonight!

Signed,

SillyBellaEdwardsForMe


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, none of the characters are mine except for a few, which will come later on in the story. All of the plot that is in this story is mine except for part of this first chapter, which is copied completely from the book, which you should be able to guess whose is whose.

**Chapter One**

Edward drove north through Forks, visibly chafing at the speed limit enforced by my prehistoric Chevy. The engine groaned even louder than usual as he pushed it over fifty.

"Take it easy," I warned him.

"You know what you would love? A nice little Audi coupe. Very quite, lots of power. . ."

"There's nothing wrong with my truck. And speaking of expensive nonessentials, if you know what's good for you, you didn't spend any money on birthday presents."

"Not a dime," he said virtuously.

"Good."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what it is."

He sighed, his lovely face serious. "Bella, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 11935. Cut us a little slack, and don't be difficult tonight. They're all very excited."

It always startled me a little when he brought up things like that. "Fine, I'll behave."

"I probably should warn you. . ."

"Please do."

"When I say they're all excited. . . I do mean _all_ of them."

"Everyone?" I choked. "I thought Emmett and Rosalie were in Africa." The rest of Forks was under the impression that the older Cullens had gone off to college this year, to Dartmouth, but I knew better.

"Emmett wanted to be here."

"But. . . Rosalie?"

"I know, Bella. Don't worry, she'll be on her best behavior."

I didn't answer. Like I could just _not_ worry, that easy. Unlike Alice, Edward's other "adopted" sister, the golden blond and exquisite Rosalie, didn't like me much. Actually, the feeling was a little bit stronger than dislike. As far as Rosalie was concerned, I was an unwelcome intruder into her family's secret life.

I felt horribly guilty about the present situation, guessing that Rosalie and Emmett's prolonged absence was my fault, even as I furtively enjoyed not having to see her. Emmett, Edward's playful bear of a brother, I _did_ miss. He as in many ways just like the big brother I'd always wanted. . . only much more terrifying.

Eventually we got to they're home and as soon as I walked in, I felt like I was in a horror movie. There was pink candles everywhere, and silver presents, apparently Alice's theme was pink and silver. _Everything w_as pink and silver, the only thing that wasn't was a lone blue sheet covering a small glass table.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Oh dear god, _were the first thoughts running through my brain. I sighed. I should have known Alice would do this. No matter how much mental preparation I gave myself, it would never be enough to suit her exuberance.

_Edward, help me!! I don't think i can handle all of this PINK!! _This was one of the few times I wished Edward could read my mind. Well, Edward couldn't read _my_ mind, but he could read Jasper's. As I made sure that my feelings of being extremely uncomfortable in this situation, Edward's arm snaked it's way around my waist, and I was forever grateful. I smiled at Jasper as I followed Alice into the living room.

"Bella!! Open mine first! Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I all got you this one. Hurry up Bella!" Alice was starting to whine, so I quickly grabbed the box. The box was medium sized and it was extremely light. If I didn't know any better, I would think it was empty. As I opened it, I noticed that it was indeed empty. As I confusion etched across my face, I thanked everyone for it, but I was still very confused. Rosalie smiled, Jasper tried to hide his laughter, although he wasn't succeeding, and finally Alice decided to fill me in. "It's a radio for your truck. Emmett is putting it in as we speak.." Said Alice, smiling. _Aaah_. Now I understood. That also explained where Emmett disappeared off to.

Eventually we got through all of the presents and I got several amazing things, plus some cool silver wrapping paper. As soon as Edward got me home, I went upstairs to wait for him, only to find that he was already there. Of course he was, one of those little vampire attributes.

When I saw that he was in there, I mumbled that I needed a human minute, and went off to take my shower. When I got back, I saw my beautiful Adonis lying on the same spot on my bed that I left him. I smiled, walked up to him, and said "Hey." I know, I know, not the most creative thing to say to someone as beautiful as he, but his lovely topaz eyes were dong that whole dazzling thing again. I have a tendency to not think straight when he does that.

He gave me my favorite crooked smile, patted the bed next to him and said, "Hello" back. As I lied down next him, I felt his cold, stone like arms wrap protectively around. When I snuggled closer to him, he said, "You behaved quite well today, I am very proud.", he smiled warmly. I, on the other hand, scowled and raised an eyebrow, "Well, I a so glad I managed to be a well behaved child, I shall try hard to be able to do so in the future also." Sarcasm dripped off of every word I said. I patiently waited for him to realize what he said and ho he said it. As his mistake dawned on him, he looked down on me and said, "I apologize Bella, I did not mean to insinuate that you were a child. Please forgive me?" He puffed out his bottom lip and gave me those ever sweet puppy dog eyes.

_Gah!! I must stay strong. Oh no, I can't hold on much longer!_ As Edward started nibbling on my neck, I said, "Fine, on one condition though, you kiss me again." He gave me that crooked smile again, and leaned down to capture my lips with his. His lips were soft and a little cold as he moved them ever so softly against mine. Of course me being me, I had to go and ruin it by wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him closer to me. However he didn't pull away for once. In fact I felt him push himself on to me also.

As my hands started to get tangled in his hair, he slowly opened his mouth wide enough for his tongue to come out, and graze my bottom lip, as if asking permission to enter, which I gladly gave him. His right hand started to toy with the bottom of my shirt and slowly go underneath to meet my bra. I hesitated, this was going way to fast, sure this is wanted, but wanting it and doing it are two different things.

My hesitation was enough to get him out of his stupor. He lifted himself off of me and said quietly, " I'm sorry Bella, I do not know what came over me. That was way over the border line, it wont happen again."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Edward, its ok. I just wasn't expecting it, you normally push me away. Besides, I already told you, i don't mind going that extra step."

"Bella, I already told you also, its to dangerous. I could slip and hurt you, I can't do that to you, I won't risk it."

"If you don't want to risk it, all you have to do is change me, and we wouldn't be having this discussion." I grumbled.

"Bella," he growled, "We will talk about this is in the morning."

"No! Edward, I want to talk now! It's my choice you know, I could always ask Alice or Carlisle or somebody!"

His eyes went pitch black, but he didn't say anything, all he did was begin to hum my lullaby. The one that calmed me until I was sleeping. Soon I was no longer with the world, just floating until it was time to go to school the next day. I was going to have to talk about this with Edward and he was going to have to hear me out!


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

When I finally woke up, I noticed Edward was gone and that the sun was shining brightly. _**Great,**_** I thought, **_**just great.**_** The one day I want to have conversation with him about my morality, the sun has to shine, the brightest it ever has been all year. So not fair. As I got up to take my shower, I noticed an envelope on my desk next to a white rose. I took the letter from the envelope and read:**

**Dearest Bella, **

**Alice has foreseen a whole three days of sunlight, so our family has decided to go on an extended hunting trip. I won't be seeing you until Sunday evening. We will finish talking about what we were discussing last night when I get back, so do not worry my love.**

**I love you, my dearest Bella.**

**Keep Safe,**

**Edward Cullen**

**I sighed. Typical, just typical. Three days! What was I supposed to do three days without him! **

**I looked at the time and gasped. I only had an hour to get ready, and get to school in my truck. I hurried off and rushed to quickly take my shower. **

**Eventually, I finally got to class. While I was in my first period Spanish class, I couldn't help thinking about the flashes of red I kept seeing while I was driving. At first, I thought it was just my imagination going on the spritz , as I thought about it, the inconstant blur I kept seeing, did look strangely like when a vampire was running. But I didn't know any red headed vampires, did I? I gasped, Victoria!**

**I went on through my day, and as I left my Physics class to go to lunch, I noticed that Edward was right outside the classroom, waiting with an anxious expression. "Edward, what's wrong? I thought you're family went out on a umm. . . trip?" I asked extremely nervous.**

"**Victoria," he hissed, "Victoria and her sidekick Laurent are here, and they plan on attacking you."**

"**What? Why do they ant to attack me?" I was extremely confused, why does all of these visitor vampires seem so insistent on attacking and killing me? **

"**I have no idea Bella, but I do know one thing, you are not leaving my sight for five minutes."**

"**Edward, what about school? You're not in all of my classes, and for some reason, they appear to be longer than five minutes. Besides, you still have to go out a hunt."**

**Edward gave me a murderous look and said, "We won't be going to school. You somehow managed to get a fever of 102.1, and you never went to class in the first place."**

"**Edward, there's a slight problem with that plan."**

"**Which is?" He was starting to look quite annoyed now.**

"**No fever?"**

"**You took an ibuprofen, now come on Bella! I will not allow you to die or anything else." Edward was very insistent, and so I had no choice, but to go with him. **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

When we got to my house, he quickly went to the passenger side of the truck, grabbed me, and raced me to my room. Once there he set me on my bed and said, "We need to make some rules. First of all, you can not go anywhere alone. Second, only Charlie, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and I are allowed to see you. Emmett and Rosalie are back in Africa, and I still don't trust Jasper's control. Third, you need to tell me what's going on in your mind currently."

I laughed, "What? For some reason I think that last rule was a spur of the moment thing."

"Ok, maybe it was, but please tell me Bella. You know it bothers me that I can't read you're mind. Please?"

I sighed, there was no way I was going to win this. Fine, I would tell him, but first we have to talk about him changing me first. "Edward, I will tell you, as soon as we get done discussing last night's conversation. Don't give me that look! You said we would in the letter you gave me."

Edward's eyebrows etched downwards in confusion. Then he said slowly, "Bella, I didn't give you a letter. Are you sure you weren't dreaming it?"

"Dreaming? No, I wasn't! You left me a letter saying that Alice saw that the sun was going to be shining for three days, and you would be out until Sunday evening to go hunting." I was really starting to get confused now. He did leave me a letter, didn't he? Yes, he did! It's still on my desk! I stood up, grabbed the letter and the rose and handed it to him. "This was on my desk when I woke up. See there's my proof, I didn't dream it." He opened the letter and read it, next thing I know, I'm halfway towards his house.

When we go there, he set me down and said, "Bella, I didn't leave you this letter, we weren't going hunting." He frowned. "I guess this explains your assumption, that we all went hunting earlier."

"But Edward, how did they know about the 'keep safe'?"

He just shrugged, and walked me into his house, his whole family, excluding Emmett and Rosalie, were in their living room. All of their faces held the same thing, worry.

I felt guilty, I wasn't worth all of their worry. How was it that I always managed to make them worry about me? I'm honestly not worth it, I should seriously just leave, if I got killed by an evil vampire, I wouldn't be worried about all the time.

While I was thinking this, Jasper must have felt my insecurities, because Edward then steered me upstairs to his room, and said, "Bella, why is Jasper thinking that you need to quit feeling so insecure about yourself. Why are you feeling insecure about yourself? You have nothing to feel insecure about!", he exclaimed.

"Ye s I do Edward! I am not worth all of your families worries! I am putting tension on your family that shouldn't be there! Ask Jasper, he will tell you all about the extra tension that your family is feeling because of me. I am not worth it Edward!"

I sat down on his leather couch, slumped down and said, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so insistent on figuring out your secret, none of this would have happened." I sighed, I seemed to be doing a lot of sighing lately.

Sadness washed over Edward's face. He asked slowly, "So are you saying that you regret us ever being together? If so I will leave you alone as soon as we kill Victoria and Laurent." He then stood up, opened the door only to expose Alice, and then walked out.

Alice walked in and said, "You didn't really mean that, did you? That you regret ever being associated with us?"

I started to cry, "No, Alice, that wasn't what I meant. I was just trying to say that it was all my fault. It just came out wrong! Why can't I seem to do anything right anymore? Alice, i honestly love all of you, and I don't want you or anyone else to leave, its just that I feel that i am not worth it."

She hugged me and said quietly, "Esme? Jasper? Can you two please come up here?"

A second later Esme and Jasper walked in. She let go of me and walked into a corner with them and started saying stuff in the ever popular vampire speed. They both nodded and she walked out of the room. Esme came over to me and filled Alice's place as she began to hug me, she said "Jasper, come over here, she wont bite." I smiled at her attempt to make a joke out of things.

Jasper smiled, came over to join us and said, "Bella, I told you this last year, you are worth it. You mean the world to Edward, and he means the world to you. Every single time you two are in the same room together, I can feel the love just radiating off of the two of you. Its so strong that I am sure, I am not the only one that feels it. Am I right in saying this Esme?"

Esme grabbed my hands and softly said, "Bella, I don't think you understand just how much you mean to all of us. Edward was always so depressed before you came to us. Now he smiles and laughs. His whole life has been graced by your existence. Don't you understand? Jasper was very much correct in saying that we can feel your love for each other. We know that you both love one another with the bottom of your hearts or else we wouldn't bother going that extra mile for you. We all love you, even Rosalie, she just doesn't know how to show it always. For instance when she still lived here, she always stuck up for you when she overheard those girls named Lauren and Jessica, saying stuff about you. So you see, we all love you and you are worth it."

I sniffed, her motherly charm was starting to work on me. "I still feel really guilty about all of this."

"Bella, its ok. We honestly enjoy having to stick up for you. Don't hate me for saying this but, your like our little pet. We get to take care o you and protect you. Alice even dresses you up.'

I smiled, "Thanks Jasper. . . I think. But thanks both of you. Sorry I am being such a whiny 'pet'. I do have one question though, where did Edward and Alice go?"

"I went to go talk to Edward." I whirled around, falling off of the couch only to have Edward catch me.

"And I went to go to talk to Carlisle, but Alice interrupted us." Edward smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I don't regret being with you, I swear." As I was saying this Alice, Jasper, and Esme slipped out the door.

He leaned down gave me a soft kiss on my lips and said, "I know Bella that you would never mean something like that. I love you, and I know that you love me ." He smiled, "Now, Ms. Swan, how would you like to go to our meadow?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I would love to go to the meadow." He smiled, picked me up, and soon we were heading into the meadow.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Soon we were in the meadow, and we were lying peacefully on the ground, soaking up some Vitamin E. Edward's shirt was undone and you could see his muscles sparkling like diamonds underneath the sun. I smiled, this was the life, I enjoyed just lying here with Edward without a care in the world. I was times like these that I felt like we were the only two existing on the planet. Subconsciously, my hand started to draw little figure eights on his chest. Edward then grabbed my hand, brought to his cheek and held it there. He then moved it to his mouth, where he kissed the back of it. He then inhaled. I laughed.

"I thought you were desensitized?"

He chuckled saying, "I am, but I don't mind getting a good sniff every once in a while."

"Wow," I said, "We have the weirdest conversations. We are talking about you 'getting a good sniff',and I am not creeped out all." I then moved so that I was more or less on top of him. "And," I said, "I really don't care. I guess it's true what they say 'love is blind', if any other guy said that to me, I would be really creeped out."

"If any other told you that you smelled good, he would find that you were no longer able to visit him"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He flipped us over so that he was now on top. He leaned down to kiss me, but then all of a sudden he tensed. He got off of me pulled me to my feet and looked around tensely.

Then to his left came Jacob Black. Edward growled and stood in a protective stance in front of me. From behind Jacob, we could see four others walking behind them. If I didn't know any better I would think they were quintuplets, they were all tall and burly, with black hair cropped short, and they all held the same malevolent look. As soon as Edward growled, one of them, the second tallest, began shaking uncontrollably. The tallest one Sam, I recognized him from the beach down in La Push, said in a condescending voice, "Paul, calm down. We can't have you lose control like this."

Paul's shaking began to slowly decrease until it all stopped. Edward, stayed tensed, and asked, "What are all of you doing here? All of you are on our territory. Right now you are violating the treaty." His voice was commanding and self assured but, neither Sam or any of the others even flinched.

Sam stepped forward and said, "I wish to speak to you Cullen, and Jake wishes to speak with Bella."

"I do?" Asked Jake, obviously he wasn't filled in with this little tid bit.

"You do." Growled Sam.

Edward narrowed his eyes and said, "Fine then, talk."

Sam sighed, apparently he wanted to make this private. "Does she know what we are?"

I gave an exasperated sigh. I hated it when people talked as if you weren't there. "Ask me yourself! And to answer you're question, no, I do not know what you are, since I assume, since your asking that, human is not an option." I crossed my arms, I guess I am the only human in the room, er . . . meadow.

"You are correct, we are not humans, we are werewolves, and we have only on enemy—"

"The Cold Ones," I whispered. I remembered when Jake told me about them that day all of us were in La Push.

"Yes, how did you kno–, never mind, that isn't important at the moment. The important thing is that Bella may be in danger. We have two unidentified bloodsuckers roaming on both of our territories. We can take care of them while they are on our territory, but not while they are on yours. We just wanted to tell you this so if you ever see them, then you can veer them off towards us."

"We are highly aware of them being on our property. We will be taking care of them ourselves thank you."

"No way! They killed on our territory, it's our duty to kill those leeches! We won't stand by and let those bloodsuckers attack any more innocent humans!" Paul started to shake uncontrollably again, this time worse than the first time this happened.

"Paul, calm down." There was that condescending voice again. "If you can't control it go into the woods, but you had better try to control it first!"

Edward tensed up again and said with an air of finality, "My family and I will be the ones to kill Victoria and Laurent. They are after Bella, and it is my duty to protect her." I had to roll my eyes at that, always the protector.

It was Jake that spoke up this time, "Yeah, and see where that got you! The only reason she is in danger is because of you! If you hadn't been a bloodsucker and gotten into her life none of this would have happened!"

That's it, I have had enough of this babble. "Jake! Shut up! Did you ever think that maybe it wasn't his fault? That it might be mine? No? Do you know why? It's because of your stupid prejudicious ideas that seem to flock your minds! Your stupid myths are always saying how the 'Cold Ones' are evil and are going to eat us all in the middle of the night! Well, news flash! There are tons of stories about the 'big bad wolf' also! So all of you can just go away and leave us alone!"

With that I stormed off, half dragging Edward towards the path. Edward, getting sick of being dragged, swept me up into his arms and raced to my house. He jumped up into my room and set me on my bed.

"You shouldn't have done that you know. They were right, if I wasn't a vampire you wouldn't be in danger, and I wouldn't have to protect you. It's all my fault."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, don't you dare say that. Remember when I said that? Well, I am not going to allow you to say it either. It is not your fault. It's not my fault and it's not your fault!"

I lied down on my bed and said, "Now, before we were interrupted I believe you were going to kiss me."

He smiled that crooked smile and leaned down to kiss me. His lips were like a butterfly's wings fluttering. Then, all of a sudden his lips were starting to move in a more passionate manner, his hand slipped underneath my shirt and he swiftly undid my bra. For once I was one behaving, that's a new one. Once again he abruptly stopped, much to my dismay.

"Edward," I gasped, "It's fine. I don't mind, it's ok."

He shook his head, "No it's no fine. I could hurt you Bella! I could never forgive myself if I did that."

Then, there was a frantic knocking at my window. We looked up, Edward locked eyes with Alice for a second before he was up and opening the window for her.

"Bella, it's Charlie," Alice was speaking so quickly it was hard to understand, "Laurent got him. He's gone. Oh, Bella!" She jumped up, grabbed me and said, "I am so sorry Bella! I didn't see it happen until it was too late. I am so, so ,so sorry"

Next thing I knew the floor was coming closer and closer, and soon all was black.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

When I came to, I was in Cullen's house. More specifically, I was In Edward's room on his couch with Carlisle looking at me with an anxious expression.

"What happened?" Ugh. . . was that me talking? Why do I sound so groggy? I closed my eyes, this stuff always seems to happen to me. Wait! Stop! Rewind! Pause! Charlie's dead!

As soon as that realization dawned on me, the memories flooded back to me like a tsunami coming on to shore. I opened my eyes and looked for Alice, I found her at the foot of my bed. "Alice, is it true?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded, I can't believe I did this to him. It's all my fault, Charlie shouldn't have died because of me!

"Bella!" I heard Jasper's voice come from outside the door. "It is not your fault! It is no one's fault, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Jasper, I understand you." I mumbled. I still felt that it was my fault, but I had to keep my emotions at bay or else Jasper would bite my head off. Pun not intended.

While I was mulling this over, I noticed that Edward wasn't here. "Where's Edward?"

Carlisle answered, "He's out getting groceries. He was getting on all of our nerves, so we sent him away. Although I am very surprised about one thing." I gave him a questioning look. He smiled saying, "He actually went, for once we didn't have to drag him out of the house. That is something that usually never happens." He chuckled.

Then, all of a sudden from the foot of the couch, there was a gasp. We all looked up to see Alice, her face like a blank slate, her eyes as cloudy, looking at something none of us could see. Two minutes later, she came out of her stupor. She looked at me then Carlisle saying, "It's Edward, he went off by himself to find Laurent. He is going to fight him, I can't tell who wins though. We need to go find him and help, because I saw Victoria coming up on them also."

Carlisle's face turned to stone. "Everyone knows the drill. Esme, you need to stay here with Bella and keep her safe." She nodded. "Ok, everyone lets go." With that, everyone, excluding me and Esme, jumped up and ran out of the house.

"Well Bella, I guess its just you and me. Are you hungry?" I smiled, Esme would have made a great mom, but I guess she has plenty of 'children' to deal with now.

"Uh. . . yeah. I am a little hungry." She smiled, "Sit tight, I be back in a little bit, how would you like homemade pizza and garlic bread for lunch?" I smiled again, "Sounds good." She got up and was about to walk out the door when I said, "Hey Esme?" She turned, "Yes, Bella?"

"Thanks, for everything." She gave me a smile, and a nod before she walked out the door. She wasn't gone five minutes when I heard a crash come from down stairs. I jumped up, and tripped. As I was getting up, someone pressed their foot in my back and, "No, no, Bella. No getting up until I say so. By the time I get done with you, you're going to regret coming to Forks and stealing Edward away from me. Ok. Now get up!"

I quickly rushed to my feet only to stare into a pair of menacing, red eyes. I gulped. She laughed, "Recognize me Swan? You should! What, can't you remember me? Or has my transformation changed my looks? Give up? It's me, your dear friend, Jessica!"


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

I gasped, "Jessica? How?"

Jessica smirked, "This whole time you though weak little Victoria and Laurent were after you. Guess not. In case your incompetent brain hasn't figured it out yet, I am illusionist. This whole time, while Edward is fighting 'Laurent', he is actually killing Tyler. Hah! So, to fill you on some details, I can make people see things that aren't really there, and I can sense your greatest fears and make you see that, and I can make it happen in visions to, so your all mine. No one is going to jump in to protect you now!"

By now I was starting to hyperventilate, "Esme, what did you do to Esme?"

That's when she started to cackle. Yes, I know I was as astonished as you, she actually _cackled_! Who cackles? The Evil Queen? "Don't worry, your dear Esme is fine. For now. I got Jacob Black to take her. It's amazing how quickly he jumped up the job. Maybe it isn't a vampire thing, but actually a Cullen thing. Who would have thought? Well, enough of this chit-chat. Good night!"

With that, she lifted me above her head and slammed me on the ground. I was unconscious before I even hit the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I a became conscious again, I noticed I was in a brightly lit room, where everything was white. I tried to get up, but something was holding me down. I looked. I was strapped to a gurney by my ankles, thighs, waist, and wrists.

Then above me a doctor came into view. I couldn't see his expression because of the mask that he wore, but f I were to hazzard a guess, I would say he had a look of contempt. He lifted both of his hands and snapped the glove on both wrists. I gulped. Not good, not good at all.

"I am afraid Miss. Swan, that when you were slammed to the ground by my prodigy, that you broke quite a few bones. So, I am here to do surgery on you, unfortunately for you, we are out of anesthesia, so i hope you can handle the pain and the blood. Lets get to work!"

As soon as he brought out the scalpel, I started screaming bloody murder. I was screaming so loud and high pitched even my ears hurt. Next thing I know, I'm in a cold, basement like room.

I heard a growl from right, so I quickly stood up and looked in that direction. Of course, it was Jessica. "You know, you take the fun out of everything, don't you? Here I was trying to scare you and get a good laugh, but all I got was a near busted ear drum. Gah! You suck Swan!"

"Why are you doing this?" My voice was wary yet it had confidence. At least I was able to come up with a good tone of voice.

"Why? Why? Haven't we been over this already? You. Stole. Edward. And now you have to pay!" She pulled me up by my hair, smiled and asked, "Any last words or wishes?"

"Yeah! My wish is that you go to hell! All i have to say though is, Edward will never, _never_ be with you. You just aren't worth his time." She slapped me.

"And you are? Don't make me laugh. Good bye forever Swan." She lowered her head and bit arm, next thing I see is blackness.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Blackness was the first thing I saw. However I refused to open my eyes because of the pain. That familiar flame was licking it way up my arm. I wanted to cry out, but couldn't, no wouldn't give Jess that satisfaction.

Then I heard a crash and a cry of anguish. My eyes snapped open just in time to see Jessica fly across the room. When I looked for the cause, I saw Victoria and Laurent. Victoria was taking care of Jessica, while Laurent was slowly making his way towards me. I blinked. Was this another illusion? Could it actually be Edward and Alice?

"Well, well Bella, we meet again. How about we do something about that venom making it's way through your body?" I tensed, Laurent came closer, found the bite mark and sucked the solution of blood and venom out of my arm. When I felt the venom leave my body I cried out. It hurt almost as much as it did entering.

Laurent smirked, "Ok, is that better? Now if you don't mind I need to tie you up until Vicky is done over there." As he was tying me up I smelled gasoline.

"I think _Vicky_ won." I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, so I decided to attempt to be optimistic. "So since you both saved me and everything, how about you let me free?" I tried to smile brightly, but it didn't work, I somehow managed to still have a sullen expression living on my face.

"Uh. . . let me think about that? How about. . .NO!" Ok, obviously Victoria didn't want to let me go. "Just because I saved you, doesn't mean I am not going to kill you! It's a simple game called 'Mate for Mate' sweetheart. Your precious Edward killed James, so I am going to kill you! In fact, I will be extremely satisfied when I see you squirm!"

I sighed, I knew it was to good to be true. Why, oh why, is it always me that gets attacked? "Great. So. . .what are you going to do to me?" It's so strange how I am able to talk of my death so calmly.

It was Laurent that replied, "Well, first I am going to leave, and let her fend for herself while I go save my own butt. Then she is going to torture you and kill you, and after that, i don't think it will matter to you anymore. Hmm. . .maybe I'll give your father a little visit when I am–"

All of sudden there was a great crash. When I looked for the source, I saw Edward and Jasper soaring through a wall. I smiled. I was going to finally be free. Woohoo! As I was thinking this, Alice and Carlisle came rushing into the room. Alice quickly grabbed me and ran off.

By the time I was able to adjust my eyes to the new setting, Alice was already interrogating me.

"How did you get captured? Where is Esme? How did Victoria and Laurent magically disappear from us, only to be threatening you? Why didn't I see this? WHAT HAPPENED?!?"

Ok, obviously she was more than a little anxious to know what was going on. As soon as I was about to answer, cold arms enveloped me into a hug. Edward. I sighed in relief and pulled him closer. Once again as I started to answer her, Edward interrupted and said, "I think Bella needs to rest and then she can answer you."

I glared, I am not a small child, i do not need to be coddled so! "Jacob has Esme. Jessica talked him into capturing her while she was making me lunch. I don't kno– "

Both Edward and Alice interrupted me at the same time saying, "Jessica? What does she have do with anything?"

Jasper and Carlisle walked out of the building looking as if nothing had happened inside there not five minutes ago.

"Carlisle," Alice spoke up, "One of the dogs, Jacob Black, took Esme. We don't know where she is though. If I had to hazard a guess though, it would be La Push."

Carlisle's face darkened, "Fine, then were just going to have to go down to La Push. We won't be violating the treaty, they broke it first." With that he walked to the car, Edward picked me up, and we all followed the very angry vampire to his car.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

As soon as we entered La Push, I began to give directions on how to get to Jake's house. I was still in shock over the fact that Jake was the one that took Esme. Could Jessica have been right? Did they really just hate the Cullens and not vampires in general? I thought back to that day down on the beach when I tricked Jake into telling me the myths of his people. He said Cold Ones, not the Cullens, Cold Ones. So why would he follow Jessica's orders? I was so confused, my brain must have gone on a meltdown or something, because I was starting to feel very incompetent at the moment.

"We're here." I glanced up at the sound of Carlisle's voice. Everyone started to get out of his Mercedes except for Edward, as I started to get up he pulled me right down and said, "Bella, I don't want you getting hurt. You are going to stay in this car no matter what happens. Do you understand me? I can not lose you again! When we first saw that you and Esme were gone. . ." He grimaced, "Well, lets just say it wasn't good and Emmett is going to need a new TV. However that is beside the point, Bella you need to stay in this car. The only time I give you permission to leave this car, is if one of the dogs tries to drive off with you in it. Do. Not. Leave. This. Car." With those last words, he leaned down to capture my lips in a chaste kiss, he then leaned up, opened the door, and whispered, "Be safe my love." He was gone.

While I was siting in the car, I started to ponder over today's events. As I was thinking, i remembered what Laurent said, "Maybe I'll give your father a little visit. . ." Did that mean Charlie was alive? Didn't Alice say that Laurent had already killed him? So it was all an illusion, set out by Jessica. I sighed in relief. Charlie was ok. Wait! What about Tyler? Didn't Jessica say he was getting beat up by Edward? Oh! I am so confused! Alice said that 'Victoria' and 'Laurent' just disappeared! Maybe Jessica was saying that because she knew it was one of my greatest fears to have someone get hurt or killed because of me.

Since I was gone from the world with all of my thoughts swirling about inside my head, I didn't notice that someone had opened the car door until they put a blue cloth over my nose and my mouth. I started to struggle and attempt not to breathe at the same time since I knew that the cloth was probably drugged. In my struggle, I managed to turn myself around when i came face to face with Billy Black. My eyes widened in shock. Billy? How was he able to get out here without his wheelchair? In fact, how was he standing right now?

I, however, did not have time to question all of this because I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I started gasping for air, and once again, like always, i found myself covered in a sheet of blackness.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Once again I woke up not knowing where I was. I looked around, I was in a perfectly lavished bedroom. The room was about two times the size of Edward's bedroom, the walls were painted the exact hue of blue Edward said he loved on me, the bed was a queen sized bed, a couch, and there were a complete furniture set in the room. The furniture set included a desk with three drawers and a computer on top of it, a eight drawer dresser full of clothes, and a vanity that had a mirror attached to it. The whole set was painted white.

Despite the fact that the room was near perfect, I quickly noticed two flaws. First, there wasn't any windows, and second, there wasn't a door. Walls, I was surrounded by walls with no means of escape. I started to hyperventilate. Ok, think Bella, think! There has to be some entrance way, or else I couldn't be in here. I lied down on 'my' bed and thought.

Then, all of a sudden there was a whooshing sound, and a breeze made small tendrils of my hair flutter. I sat up. Breeze? Where could the breeze possibly have come from, there wasn't any doors or windows? What is going on in here exactly? As I got off the bed, I put my right fore finger in my mouth, and sucked on it for a few seconds.

I lifted my finger in the air and waited for the breeze to come again, when it did it left a cool, chilling touch on my finger. I went in that direction, not noticing that the walls were becoming a darker shade of blue. I finally noticed that the colors were changing when I reached the far wall. The room had become a lot mor morbid looking since the walls were a dark navy blue, and the furniture had turned as black as night. I gasped. A strong wind, then blue into my face, causing me to stagger backwards. I was, miraculously, able to keep my footing, I stepped forward again cautiously. Hesitantly, I raised my right arm and touched the wall. My eyes widened. My hand had come into contact with something cold and smooth. Glass.

Glass? But didn't that mean that there was a window of some sort? I lifted both of my hands and frantically felt for an opening of some sort. My hands came in contact with a latch of some sort in what I assumed was the middle of the window. I fumbled with the latch and finally got it open, I let out a sigh in relief but it was cut short as soon as I looked up. Right in front of ne stood Sam Uley in all his of his glory. Even though I gasped and quickly looked away, I did notice that his, um, "glory" was really small.

Gah! Why am I thinking that? Ok, new subject! Um. . .oh yeah!

"Sam, why am I here and why are you there_ naked_!" I somehow managed to croak out.

"Well, you see Bella, you are being held captive. It's quite obvious really. I am surprised you haven't figured out that little tid bit yet. As for me being naked, its more refreshing for the body this way. The only problem is when that blasted wind comes and makes me. . .," he cleared his throat and said, "Well, this beside the point, the point is that your being held hostage until the Cullens leave Washington forever." He cackled. Ok, what is up with all of the cackling everyone is doing lately? I feel like we are in a fairy tale, and that is a very unnerving feeling.

I started to stutter, "W-what i-f they d-d-don't leave. W-will I be stuck here forever? W-why are y-you doing this!?" I just couldn't comprehend what was going on! I guess the stress was finally starting to get to me. Oh, Edward where are you? I was really beginning to worry, I mean seriously, how was I going to get out here?

Sam smirk, "Sorry Bella, I am afraid I can not disclose this information, and now I bid you adieu." He closed the window and walked off. Now what was I going to do?


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning I woke up in a state of confusion. Overnight I had managed to clear my mind and body of all the tension that had over come me not ten hours ago. Although as soon as my eyes opened and I notice that Edward was lying next to me I began to act in a state of frenzy. I jumped up, looked around, and tried to place where I was. Then it all came back to me. I remembered that I had been abducted twice, I remembered the pain, Victoria and Laurent, and most of all, I remembered Sam's warning, The Cullens had to leave Washington forever.

I cried. I had nothing else to do but cry, so cry I did. I cried for the Cullens and I cried for myself. I guess Rosalie was right. I was nothing but a nuisance, an annoying human, nothing more. I cried for more than an hour before I quit. Just as I started to wipe the tears from my eyes, I heard a banging on my window/door. As I made my way to the other side of the room, the glass burst open, spraying me with blue glass.

Um, ow! I had cuts all over my face and body. When I looked up again, I saw Jacob Black standing in front of me. He gave me a look of joy and said, "Guess what Bells? You're free! The Cullens have finally left Washington! Now we can finally be together! So, how about Friday night? We could go to the movies or something. I bet you are finally happy that Cullen is gone, because we all know that you wouldn't be with a vampire by choice, right?" He said with doubt and looked at me earnestly, but I could still feel his excitement seeping through his skin.

I, however, looked at him in a state of shock. "Jacob Black," I whispered, "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth. You locked me up until the love of my life was forced to leave, and you and your stupid pack have done nothing but insult my family." I couldn't believe the nerve of him! How could he think I would _ever_ go out with him after all he has done.

He looked at me questioningly, "We haven't insulted your family. We have never said anything bad about Charlie, or your mother, or any of your other family members."

"Yes, you have. The Cullens are my family. Alice is like my sister, Jasper and Emmett are my brothers, Esme is like the mother I never had, and Carlisle is like my father. When you insult them, you also insult me. For that Jacob Black, I can never forgive you. I thank you for my freedom, now I must be off. Goodbye. Forever." With those words, I walked out of the room and headed outside. As soon as I looked around, I recognized where we were, right next to the Cullen's house. I shook my head, I couldn't believe the nerve of Jacob, Sam, and the rest of the pack! How could they do this, letting Edward know _exactly_ where I was, and letting him know I could never be free until he left me forever.

As tears started to stream down my face, I walked up the steps into the beautiful house I used to call home. I made my way up the stairs, remembering everything that had happened in this house. I passed by Alice's room thinking of all the times I had innocently passed this room, only to have her jump out and trap me, only so she could give me one of those never ending make overs. I laughed thinking how if Alice were to jump out and force me into her bathroom, I would go willingly enough.

Then the real pain came. When the hole in my chest started to expand, I wrapped my arms around my chest, almost as if I could reign the pain back in by force. I didn't think seeing Edward's room would hurt this much, but it did.. I took a deep breath and walked in It was completely empty. It looked as if no one had lived in this room for a very long time. The leather couch as gone, all of the CDs were gone, everything was gone, except for a piece of paper taped on to door. The paper said Isabelle Swan, so I grabbed it and opened it.

My Love,

As you have probably have been told by those dogs, we had to leave Washington forever. Isabella, I want you to know that I love you with all my being, and I will find a way to get you back. Remember, we can still keep in contact with you through e-mail and phone. We all love you Bella, and we are plotting ways to save you from this misery.

Alice saw what you said to Jacob Black and we are all very thankful for your love. We will get you back, and we will come to Washington again, one way or the other.

With Love,

Edward Cullen

The end! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a slight problem of writer's block. This is the end of Challenges of the Heart, But I will be writing the sequel Challenges of the Mind soon.

I would like to thank all of you for your reviews. Sorry if I seemed rushed in a few of the chapters, I was trying to hurry up and finish the chapter, note: the shortness. I apologize, and I hope you will read my sequel also!


End file.
